1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to caps or covers for containers, and more particularly to a cap that can fit a container with or without a bead around the top edge of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disadvantage of storing snack foods (chips, cookies, etc.) in tall narrow cylindrical containers is that it becomes increasingly difficult to reach the food as the supply is diminished. A possible solution to this problem is to create a sectioned container, i.e. one in which sections can be removed as the food is eaten, resulting in a shorter container.
A problem with sectioned containers is that the container still must be closed after a section is removed. In typical snack food containers, the container is beaded over at the top, sealed with a membrane, then covered with an overcap that fits over the bead. If the top section of the container is removed, the bead is removed with it, making it difficult to seal the shortened container with the same overcap since the overcap does not fit as well over the shortened container.
A variety of caps or covers which are designed to accommodate different sized containers are known in the art. Among these are those disclosed in Cronheim U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,672; Schearer U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,567; Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,074; Spamer U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,020; Hacker U.S. Pat. No.5,377,859; Van Melle U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,720; Viola U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,086. However, none of these caps will work for a container with a bead, and also for the same, or a similar, container or the same container in a shortened form, without a bead.
Therefore, a need exists for a cap or cover that is dual function, i.e., that can fit a container with a bead and also the same, or a similar, container or the same container in a shortened form, without a bead. The present invention is designed to fill this need.